


Animals, animals Everywhere

by SilverStarsInTheSky



Series: AVA Ships [3]
Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Alan Becker mentioned, Animals, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I need help, Llamas are evil, Minecraft, Redstone (Minecraft), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, just kidding, llama spit, mentions of another ship, so many animals, the internet - Freeform, why do I keep writing these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarsInTheSky/pseuds/SilverStarsInTheSky
Summary: I am literally dying. But still I must keep shipping stick figures. I have no idea how to write summaries somebody send help





	Animals, animals Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! And welcome back to me writing crap! I think this ship is one of the most well known and loved in the fandom, I hope. This work actually was written faster than I expected, cuz I like have a one month span between my works, so yeah! Thanks to a random fangirl than suggested this in the comments, so thus making come out faster than I thought it would!!
> 
> Again, I own absolutely NOTHING from this story, only the plot. The characters belong to Alan Becker, and the version of them if you would like a visual, goes to lunadrawstrash on Tumblr, you can go check her out!
> 
> Enjoy, I hope? XP

“Bye, everyone! I’m off!!”

“Bye, Red…”

The Second Coming, also known as Orange, and Green and Blue chorused back, fully focused on their racing video game. Yellow didn’t reply, but was the only one that looked at Red as he walked off into the double doors on the second floor. He was holding a big wicker basket in the crook of his arm as he disappeared into the colourful void.

Honestly, he looked kind of like little Red Riding Hood like that. (Hehe, look at that. Ok)

She was sitting crossed on a small pale yellow armchair, watching the rest of the group play their game, with Green and Blue sitting on the floor and Orange on the big couch herself, all with game consoles gripped in their hands. Currently Orange was winning, and Green and Blue were teaming up to try and push her back as they screeched and jumped up and down in their seats with excitement.

A few seconds after Red left, Yellow got up and after saying her own byes she followed him, sprinting up the stairs and jumping into the doors.

It was a known fact that Red was the one that went through these doors the most, almost every time they got a break from their fighting game or whenever they were free. And usually, he had the wicker basket with him, filled with carrots or some other crops, mostly taken from Blue’s garden/farm. None of them knew what he does in there, or where he goes.

Once through the doors, Yellow looked through the colourful blur of the online world, and saw a flash of red. Quietly, without being too obvious, she followed him. Tip toeing and hiding behind any nearby internet buildings to prevent being discovered in her mission.

Red flinted quickly through the web, and slid smoothly into one website. Yellow caught up to him, before reading the sign to where exactly the website was leading to.

It was… Minecraft?

Yellow felt a bubble of dread and nervousness build up in her stomach. The last time Red was seen with Minecraft… it wasn’t pretty. Why would the love of her life been hanging around that website again? Even Alan, after hearing what happened from Orange had deleted his game on the computer. Just to save them from some more possible trouble.

Shaking away her thoughts, she ran in, closed her eyes at the flash of light, steeled herself for the worse and opened her eyes again when her feet hit solid ground.

And she saw…a farm?

In front of Yellow was typical Minecraft grassland. With a few distant trees in the background. The sky was blue dotted with blocks of cloud.

This was nothing like what she expected. She thought..HE..would be back, and the same thing would be happening again. She shuddered at the memory of her love punching her in the jaw, and hitting their friends like mortal enemies with no hint of recognition in his eyes. And the monster that tore out of him after they had to beat him up.

There was a field of more grass and some wheat in the distant, with a small shape of a house. Yellow half jogged, half walked towards it.

A baa made her snap her head to the right, and she came face to face with a sheep. And they stared at each other for a few seconds before Yellow snapped out of the weird sheep trance, which startled the sheep, making another surprised bleat and running away.

It was then she realised that she was in a grass filled field, its perimeter blocked off by a rather high fence. And said field was probably the grazing grounds of many, many sheep. Whom were all staring at the intruder that had appeared in their lands.

“Umm, hello..?” She said nervously. She never really liked animals, especially cattle. It was one of her unexplained dislikes, much like Green’s displeasure without his cardigan (He got it back in the end, people :D)

The sheep slowly advanced, but Yellow saw an opening in their circle and ran for it. And the sheep gave chase, baaing all the way. Yellow shrieked, legs flying over the grass and leaping over the fence with surprising power. She scrambled down the other side of it, and stopped a few paces away to catch her breath.

The sheep were all blocked off by the fence, unable to jump across it or go under it. One tried to body slam it, but ended out bursting to a block of wool and a piece of mutton. The rest stayed a bit further away from the fence after that.

Yellow laughed, and went and absorbed the items into her inventory. “Not so tough are you lot now huh?” she taunted the sheep, who bleated and stamped their hooves in fury back at her.

Suddenly, as she was brushing down her clothes the sheep grew quiet. And then when Yellow looked back up at them, she could only see their square wool behinds running away. Fast.

“Strange things, those sheep.” Yellow muttered to herself, and when she turned to face the other direction, she felt a hot gush of breath over her head, freezing her on the spot.  
“Hello…” she stammered, turning to face a huge, really tall llama stared at her, nostrils enlarged and puffing out steamy breaths as it lashed its fluffy tail everywhere.

Yellow scanned her surroundings. Behind was the fence, and in front of her was the huge llama. Basically, she was trapped, down to the mercy of the huge monstrous cattle. She only hoped that her hypnosis was right. That if they died, they would be reformed back in their house in their website. (as seen with Green in AVM Shorts ep.7)

A yell brought her attention back up again. Along with the llama’s as they looked behind them to see a running red figure holding a water spray bottle running towards them.

“DoLly!! Bad girl, get off my Yellow. BaD GiRl!!” Red screeched comically, squeezing the spray bottle on his bottle repeatedly at the llama, making it bleat and release the spit it had build up in it’s mouth near Red’s foot, and then cantering away.

Red laughed, blew on the mouth of his weapon and twirled the spray bottle on his finger like a cowboy. “You alright, Yellow? Sorry about Dolly. She can be quiet hostile with new people.” He snickered, looking at Yellow’s slightly paler yellow coloured face. “And I feel that you also happened to have an encounter with my sheep, have you?”

“Oh, shut up.” Yellow bit back, smiling back at him.

“Come on. Best to get you back to the barn. She’ll be back for round 2 if you’re still here in 5 minutes time.” Red grinned, and took her hand and walked back to the direction where he came.

Yellow smiled, holding his hand tighter as they walked out of the llama’s field and onto a path with no animals.

“So, what are you doing here, Yellow? I thought you would be with the rest of the gang.”

“I...I was curious, about what you were always doing in here. You come here every time we have a break, and I hardly see you during our free times so…”

Red stopped walking, and pulled the stammering Yellow into a loving hug. “I’m sorry for all of that. I promise I didn’t mean to leave every day like that. I just had... things to do”

Yellow looked up at him from their hug. “ More important things than me?”

“No no no , of course not!” Red exclaimed, pulling her closer for a quick kiss on the lips. Yellow let out a short laugh.

“Here, I’ll just show you what it is then.” He said, holding her hand again and speeding up to a jog. Yellow ran alongside him to the barn.

Red opened the doors of the barn in a grand flourish as they reached it, and Yellow gasped in surprise and wonder.

It looked much bigger than the outside, and filled with all kinds of animals. There were three separate floors, the lowest was home to cattle and horses from the game. What made it special was that it had openings to allow the animals free access in and out to their fields to graze or enjoy the outdoors.

On the second floor were smaller, more domesticated animals. Tamed wolves and cats, some even from other games. Which was probably illegal. It was the perfect animal haven, full of pet beds and hundreds of always full food bowls.

The third floor, and the roof, was just majestic. That was bird kingdom, up there. Birds of many species and games were everywhere. Flying, chattering and chirping. She could see some Minecraft Parrots, and some pokemon, but there was so many she couldn’t see them all.

“So, do you like it?” Red suddenly spoke up, slightly louder to be heard over the screeches and cries of the animals. “I build it my self, and these,” he said, cradling a brown cat that had climbed on him “are all my children.”

Yellow giggled, and took the Minecraft cat from him. It meowed at her, and cuddled into her arms like it did to Red. She loved how Red had shown her all of this like a proud mom. No wait, a proud dad.

“Does that make ME the mom?” she jokingly asked. Red laughed loudly. “I guess so ,” and putting his arm around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry for always staying here when I could be spending time with you. I promise to be in our house more often, ok?”

Yellow leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s ok. I can understand now why you keep coming here. With you love of animals and all,” She smiled, and poked his cheek with a finger on her free hand. “Just make sure I’m still your number one Love.”

Both laughing, they came together for another kiss. The brown cat had jumped back down to the ground, walking back to its other brothers and sisters.

Moving apart once more, Red continued to pull her along deeper into the barn. “Now come on! If you’re going to be the mom, you’re going to have to meet all your children!”

Yellow laughed at her childish lover. All the same, she still loved him. With all her heart.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Yellow woke up in her bed a week after their visit to Red’s farm, whom had kept his promise, and is going less often. What’s more, he also said he had a surprise for her…

She was awoken by some ruckus going on outside her room, and she could hear Orange talking and Blue’s happy shouts all around the house. Once she changed to her normal daily wear and did up her hair she walked out to see what was happening.

She immediately had to jump back as a pair of squirrels ran past her, playing a game of tag. She shook off her surprise and continued on.

On the way down stairs, she could see more signs of more animals. Some small claw marks around the wallpaper at the stairway, bits of fur literally everywhere.

“Yelloowww! Oh my god, thank heavens. Help me up,”

Yellow stopped at the voice under what she thought was a lot of mismatched furry pillows on an orange blanket on their big long couch. But it was actually Orange, or Second Coming, buried under a pile of cats. Only her eye and one hand were visible.

She quickly pulled her up, gently shooing away the many cats, some block shaped, others more typical cat looking. One cat, an orange tabby Minecraft Ocelot remained cradled in Orange’s arms.

“Isn’t she just adorable? I’m definitely keeping her. What do you think about the name Tabitha?” Orange spoke excitedly, holding up the cat as it cutely yawned, throwing her into another round of cooing and cuddling the cat, allowing Yellow to escape to the kitchen.

It definitely wasn’t any better in the kitchen. Green was sitting in his seat at the table, speaking to a Minecraft parrot like how one would speak to a toddler. And as it mimicked what he said, he laughed and cooed and praised it like a proud parent while tossing seeds up into the air, and the parrot flew up to snatch them happily.

“Look at that Blue! Charlie can talk so much better now!!”

“Mhm ya totally. My little Cinnamon Bun is still better though. AND cuter.”

Green gasped dramatically, clasping both hands on Charlie’s figurative ears as he stared accusingly at Blue, who was feeding a carrot to a dusty brown round fluffy bunny sitting on the table.

“How DARE you say that. And right in front of him too! Also,” Green scooted his chair closer to Blue, pulling out a sweet pouty look on his face.

“I thought I was your cinnamon bun.”  
“Uhmm…”

Blue was flushing red, carrot in hand set down on the table forgotten, leaving the bunny to happily chop on it freely itself. Green was just smirking devilishly at his achievement, leaning back cockily in his seat.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the moment, but Somebody needs to tell me WHY are there so many animals in the house.” Yellow spoke up, having been leaning on the kitchen door frame through the entire interaction.

“Well, should ask your boyfriend, then. He was the one that brought all these animals here. He like, started moving dogs and cats in since you two came back from the internet that day,”

“I’m just happy he wanted to give me one of his animals. I mean, look at my little bun-bun!” Blue said, holding up his bunny with its twitching whiskers into Yellow face.

“He’s so cute and adorable and, oh wow did you know about all of them before? Oh my Alan, why did you not tell us about them before??”

“Oh no, I didn’t know about them until last Friday!! And you were saying about me asking Red about all this…?”

“Hey Yellow, watch this!” Green said.

Looking at his parrot Charlie in the eye, he said in a gushing, baby talk voice. “Who’s a pretty bird?”

“_Squawk_ I’m a pretty bird! _Squawk_”

“Look at that!! Good bird, Charlie!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands and tossing another seed treat into the air, which the colourful bird quickly snatched and swallowed, squawking happily.

“Nice, Green. Anyway, Imma go find Red now, so… catch you all later!” Yellow said, slipping out of the kitchen and back up stairs, passing a still squealing Second Coming on the couch.

“I thought that voice was specially reserved for me…”

“Oh good- Oh my Alan—” and a crash from the kitchen was all she last heard from downstairs. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

“Red? Are you in there love?”

The door to Red’s room slowly opened, revealing one eye and half a Red. “Oh, good…morning Yellow! What brings you here so early in the morning?”  
“I just wanted to ask why are so many of your-I mean our, animals doing out here? I could see Maximilian, Chitter, and—”

“Oh!!” Red exclaimed, snapping his fingers together, but then a small thump came from behind his still half closed door, making him wince and look at that something that caused the noise. Yellow raised an eyebrow slowly.

“Well, since you said I should stay here more often, which I totally agree! Honest!! So I thought I could take some of the kids out here to keep us all comfortable! Most of them are all well behaved; they wouldn’t do their business in here and whatnot. Look at Orange and Green and Blue! They’re fine with it!!” he explained, keeping one hand on his door.

“Ok… I guess that’s true. So—”

“Great!! I’m kind of busy now, so maybe pop by later-?”

“What’s behind the door, Red?” Yellow said out bluntly.

“Nothing!!” Red replied immediately.

It was obviously something, as it was thumping on the door and she could hear noises coming from it.

Yellow continued looking at Red with one eyebrow raised until he finally gave in.

“Fine… if you insist.” He said, opening the door fully.

She looked in, and gasped as she saw the little creature behind it, now sitting calmly on the floor, tongue lolled out cutely.

It was a little red and yellow furred puppy, wearing a golden collar and with bits of ribbon and tape all over it’s body. There was also a poorly tied lopsided bow on its head.

“Oh my god it’s so cute!” Yellow squealed, running in to scoop up the puppy and checking under its legs. “She’s adorable Red! Why are you hiding her?”

“Well, she was supposed to be your surprise you see. And I was going to give her to you after I wrapped her with some ribbon to make her look more like a gift. Guess the surprise is gone now huh…mmp!”]

He was stopped by Yellow kissing him swiftly, still holding the puppy. “She’s perfect even without the silly ribbons Red. I love her, thank you so much!” Yellow exclaimed, love shining out of her eyes like stars. “Oh I wish we could just adopt her,”

“Why not? Alright, if you want it to be more official. ” Red grinned, and took the puppy from Yellow, climbed up a chair that was facing the brighter side of the room. “I Red, herby call this Stray Dog Care puppy my daughter, alongside Yellow. And her name shall henceforth be…psh Yellow what’s her name?”

Yellow thought about it for a moment, and then answered proudly.

“Redstone. Her name is Redstone.”

Nice. Ahem, Redstone the Dog!!” Red shouted, and lifted the puppy up above his head, re-enacting the Lion king scene. (lol have y’all watched the movie?)

Clapping filled the room, and Yellow turned to see the rest of their friends standing at the still widely open door with their new animals clapping and shouting and fake bowing happily.(Orange was silently crying and waving a small flag reading ‘OTP’ ;) )

“Oh and what’s more, Yellow dearest hold Redstone for a second,” Red said, handing the puppy to Yellow quickly and running to the double doors, disappearing into its void.

“What’s he doing now?” Blue asked. They all moved to the hallway, and waited for Red to return.

“Look who wanted to visit!! Say hi Dolly!”

There was momentary silence, as they stared at the big llama now taking up most of the diameter of the hallway.

“Hi Dol—ackk!!” Orange shouted suddenly mid sentence, hit by a huge wad of spit, sending her flying backwards to the ground with some disgusting unspeakable stuff smack on her chest. Tabitha the cat screeched and bolted down the stairs faster than you could say ‘Llama!!’

Dolly slowly turned her huge head to look at the rest of them, eyes bulging and mouth slowly doing the same. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow felt a cold sweat break through them.

“Oh no.”

****cue Animation vs Youtube ending music****

**Author's Note:**

> SOoo how was it? Was it good,ok-ish, or crap like I said?? I really hope I brought out this ship to it's rightful glory. Feel free to fire me if i screwed up.
> 
> I honestly don't know why my dumb brain thought it was a good idea to put the ending music of AvY here, probably cuz like when you hear it as Red's about to punch it, you're feeling like: "Oh shit. Here we go again." right? Or is it just me??
> 
> The 'internet' here is kinda similar to the one in the Wreck it Ralph movie, the new one :p. So they are buildings and roads and stuff.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, so you can tell me what you think and give me suggests for ideas next time!! And again, a HUGE thank you to everyone reading these, it really means to a lot to me :)
> 
> Byeeeeee 😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊😊


End file.
